The Sorting
by Ichigo2491
Summary: Awfully drafty in this hall, he thought, trying to pass this off to himself as the reason he was shivering. He knew the real reason was fear… sheer terror, actually. His whole future would be determined in just a few short minutes.


**NOTE: CONTAINS DEATHLY HALLOWS SPOILERS So don't read unless you have finished the book! (Though if you haven't I wonder what you are doing reading fanfic...) Anyway, this is set basically where the last chapter of Deathly Hallows leaves off, just a train ride later. Happy reading! **

**Disclaimer: Are you kidding me? I think we all know by now who owns Harry Potter, and it sure as shooting ain't me. It's JK Rowling, and we are thankful for that. **

**Sorting **

**By Ichigo2491 **

_Awfully drafty in this hall, _he thought, trying to pass this off to himself as the reason he was shivering. He knew the real reason was fear… sheer terror, actually. His whole future would be determined in just a few short minutes.

His name grew closer and closer to being called. He looked around, praying for a distraction… anything at all to take his mind off the sinking sensation in the pit of his stomach. He caught the eye of the boy standing an few feet away from him, next to a girl who was extremely stressed looking and muttering to herself openly. The boy looked back at him, his eyes quite curious for a second, and then dropped.

He felt himself flushing; why did everyone have to stare at him just because of what his family had done, so long ago now? He wasn't connected. He hadn't even been born then.

But then there was no more time for fear, or stress, or even indignation, for that was his name being called… wasn't it? He suddenly felt panicked and unsure of his identity. But the professor calling his name was definitely sure of it; she looked at him severely from behind her spectacles. He made himself shuffle towards her, but there was no hiding his embarrassment. He had always hated being the center of attention.

Forget making his family proud of him… he'd be lucky to make it out of here alive.

He avoided meeting her eyes as he took his place on the stool. His progress up to the front had been so slow that he was sure he could hear someone sniggering. He stared over the heads of the students already seated at the house tables, unable to bear meeting their eyes, afraid of what he'd see there.

He madly considered bolting as he once again met the eyes of the other boy. There was something in their depths that seemed to be analyzing him; reading him like a book. He looked quickly at the girl; that was safer, yet for some reason he could not explain, it irritated him that she was too absorbed in talking to herself to meet his eyes.

That was all the time he had left to think before the old hat was lowered onto his head.

"Hmm…" said a thoughtful voice in his ear. He flinched and dug his fingers into the sides of the stool… he hadn't even been aware that he was gripping it.

"Awfully nervous, you are… but I wouldn't call you a coward, exactly… I think you might have potential to be brave when the situation calls for it… ah, hmm… not lazy… no particular ambition, but as I said, not a loafer… good brain, though, very good, let me see… let me see…"

And then the hat shouted its choice to the hall.

There was a flurry of clapping and more than a few startled mutters. Obviously those who knew his family history had not expected this. He himself didn't know how to feel, all he knew was that he wanted to sit down where he was less visible and let them all stare at someone else for a while.

He felt the hat lifted off his head and he suddenly felt incredibly light. He stumbled as he made his way to his new house table, and he didn't care who saw. He was greeted by his new classmates, and sat down to watch the rest of the first years blush and stumble their way up to the stool, and suddenly he didn't feel nearly so pathetic. It was over, and he had neither died nor bolted. He was proud of that fact.

He watched as the boy with the vivid green eyes, Albus Potter, was sorted into Gryffindor, and greeted by an older boy who resembled him and was probably his brother. The last to be sorted was the nervous girl; whose name he learned was Rose Weasley. She was sorted into the same house as him, and came to sit in the empty space next to him. Blushing, she looked at him as though seeing him for the first time. He blushed as he smiled at her. She frowned a moment, and then smiled back.

The next day, he sent a short note home.

_Dear Mum and Dad, _

_I got Ravenclaw. Will Grandfather disown me for that? _

_Yours truly,_

_Scorpius _

**So, I don't know if this is really where the kids would go, but this is just what I thought would be cool. For all I know JKR has already said where they go and I am completley off base. I just wanted to put Scorpius in somewhere that wasn't Slytherin, an Gryffindor would just have been too far-fetched. Albus in Gryffindor was just obvious. As for Rose, well, Hermione was almost put in Ravenclaw so I see no why her daughter couldn't be in Ravenclaw if she wanted. **

**Oh well, I hope that wasn't too confusing or anything. Review if you want. **


End file.
